


New Rules [vid]

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: When House returns from prison, Wilson thinks it's time for some new rules.





	New Rules [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the 2nd episode of Season Eight. Huge thanks to [](http://bironic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://bironic.dreamwidth.org/)**bironic** for the beta.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Music** : "New Rules" by Dua Lipa
> 
> Lyrics:  
> One, one, one, one, one  
> Talkin' in my sleep at night  
> Makin' myself crazy  
> (Out of my mind, out of my mind)  
> Wrote it down and read it out  
> Hopin' it would save me  
> (Too many times, too many times)  
> My love, he makes me feel like nobody else  
> Nobody else  
> But my love, he doesn't love me  
> So I tell myself, I tell myself
> 
> One, don't pick up the phone  
> You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone  
> Two, don't let him in  
> You'll have to kick him out again  
> Three, don't be his friend  
> You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning  
> And if you're under him  
> You ain't getting over him  
> I've got new rules, I count 'em  
> I've got new rules, I count 'em  
> I've gotta tell them to myself  
> I've got new rules, I count 'em  
> I've gotta tell them to myself
> 
> I keep pushin' forwards  
> But he keeps pullin' me backwards  
> (Nowhere to turn, no way)  
> (Nowhere to turn, no)  
> Now I'm standing back from it  
> I finally see the pattern  
> (I never learn, I never learn)  
> But my love, he doesn't loves me  
> So I tell myself, I tell myself  
> I do, I do, I do
> 
> One, don't pick up the phone  
> You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone  
> Two, don't let him in  
> You have to kick him out again  
> Three, don't be his friend  
> You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning  
> And if you're under him  
> You ain't getting over him  
> I've got new rules, I count 'em  
> I've got new rules, I count 'em  
> I've gotta tell them to myself  
> I've got new rules, I count 'em  
> I've gotta tell them to myself
> 
> Practice makes perfect  
> I'm still tryna' learn it by heart (I got new rules, I count 'em)  
> Eat, sleep, and breathe it  
> Rehearse and repeat it 'cause I (I got new, I got new, I)  
> One, don't pick up the phone  
> You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone  
> Two, don't let him in  
> You have to kick him out again  
> Three, don't be his friend  
> You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning  
> And if you're under him  
> You ain't getting over him  
> I've got new rules, I count 'em  
> I've got new rules, I count 'em  
> I've gotta tell them to myself  
> I've got new rules, I count 'em (baby you know I count 'em)  
> I've gotta tell them to myself
> 
> Don't let him in, don't let him in  
> Don't be his friend, don't be his friend  
> Don't let him in, don't let him in  
> Don't be his friend, don't be his friend  
> You're getting over him


End file.
